


The Luckiest Man Alive

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, National Kissing Day, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Set in the future - June 2018 after Robron's soon-to-be reunion and canon compliant.Both Aaron and Robert contemplate how lucky they are to have found each other again.  Set around National Kissing Day on the 23rd June 2018.Thanks to AbsurdDrama on DS for ideas on how Robert smells again.  :-)





	The Luckiest Man Alive

Friday 22nd June 2018

Liv looked up from her phone and gave them one of her steely glares. Robert wasn’t quite sure how she had insider knowledge of what they were doing, but she somehow did. Every time and without fail, she would never let an intimate moment sneak past her. Whether it was a quick kiss or a loving touch, her eyes would be on them and she would say in a disapproving voice, ‘Guys! Not again!’

This time Robert was quick to move his hand away from Aaron’s crotch and slide it between his own legs as they were sat watching television on the sofa. There was no blush permeating across his face: he could never be embarrassed of something that came as natural to him as his lungs breathing in air or his heart beating its regular rhythm. 

Liv said, ‘You’ll like tomorrow.’

‘What?’ Aaron asked, taking his eyes off the television and placing them onto his sister while ridges appeared in the centre of his forehead. 

‘Tomorrow. It’s a day for you two. It’s National Kissing Day.’

‘Really?’ Robert asked as he glanced at Aaron’s face and caught his eye. A whole day where kissing Aaron wouldn’t instil eye-rolling, tutting or shaking of heads in the members of Emmerdale’s population. Sometimes those actions were met with a pleasing smile and a twinkle in the eye, but they weren’t always used together. 

Their obvious shows of affection had inspired positive comments from some of the more romantic members of the village: 

_‘Don’t they make a nice couple?’_ It had surprised him when Kerry had stated that. 

_‘I wish I could find a love like theirs,’_ Leyla had slurred boldly before pouring herself another glass of white wine from the large bottle she had been intent on necking.

Both statements had been said when Robert was stealing kisses from Aaron’s mouth whilst they were in The Woolpack. Robert had to stop himself from grinning at the fact that other people in the village held their relationship up to high esteem. He never thought he would have this type of relationship with Aaron again, and he had to thank the higher powers up above for placing them on their road back to one another. 

Looking at Liv as she displayed her mobile at both of them, he was brought back to that day’s conversation. ‘Yeah. See. So you can kiss to your heart’s content without me making a dig at both of you,’ Liv said. 

They didn’t need an excuse to kiss, unable to resist the magnetism Aaron’s lips had towards his or vice versa, but having a whole day dedicated to it sounded like his idea of heaven. 

 

Saturday 23rd June 2018 

Aaron woke up as soon as the sun streaked through the gap in the curtains. The light was gleaming onto his eyelids, but he didn’t want to move. He was laid in his favourite position: head reclined on Robert’s naked chest. He loved running his fingers over Robert’s chest, scar and nipples, snuggling his head into the spicy, oakwood aroma that was Robert’s aftershave and scent. Looking up at Robert, he appreciated the serene feeling wash over him whenever he woke up to his husband’s beautiful body and handsome face. 

It was moments like these that he had to conserve: that content feeling had been missing all those mornings he had awoken without Robert’s body next to his in their bed. Having Robert back in his arms, and filling the Robert-shaped dent in his bed, meant that the facade that had been on his face during their break-up wasn’t just for show any more. It was something that his pillow got to witness every night, instead of the tears he had shed behind closed doors in those three months that they were apart. 

He turned to look at Robert’s delectable lips, to see the flicker of consciousness pass through Robert’s face, as his eyelids fluttered and he opened them. 

‘Morning,’ Robert muttered as he stifled a yawn. It started on his lips but Aaron leaned in and kissed it away. The kiss was soft and squidgy with Robert’s lips half in the yawn before becoming firm and kissing Aaron back. 

The moment their lips touched, Aaron felt a zing tingle behind his mouth, buzzing down every nerve ending until it made his whole body fizzle and purr with delight. No other lips had been given such an accolade: Robert’s lips were a rarity to be able to make his body feel like it was floating amongst the stars just by the feel of them against his. 

There could never be only one kiss. One had to always lead on to another one especially when they’d just woken up. Aaron knew his husband would never be satisfied with one kiss. 

He was right. 

The one brush of the lips seemed to awaken the hunger in his husband for more. ‘You do realise it is National Kissing Day today?’ Robert asked before turning himself round and positioning himself on top of Aaron, knees digging into the springs of their bed. 

‘Is it?’ Aaron asked before giving a toothy grin and pulling Robert into him, relishing the feel of Robert’s naked body against his. 

‘Yeah. You can kiss me all day long and no one can bat an eyelid because apparently it’s allowed.’

‘And why would I want to kiss you all day long?’ Aaron felt no shame as he flirted with Robert, enjoying their push and pull retorts that they always threw at each other. 

He knew Robert’s grin was doubling his own, which made his grin expand further than he thought possible. He was sure that the muscles around his mouth and eyes were stronger than ever since he and Robert had reunited. 

Flickering his eyes between Robert’s moreish lips, knowing how great those kisses really could be, to the twinkle in his husband’s blue-green eyes, Aaron knew he didn’t want to return to those months where Robert wasn’t his husband. Their version of being broken up had been lousy, as they couldn’t stay away from each other. One day without seeing each other had been too long, so they had stayed in each other’s orbits despite what everyone had said to the contrary. 

‘Well, I know you secretly like it.’ As Robert grinned, Aaron felt the pull towards Robert that he could never deny. 

They had tried to deny it last year when they had gone their separate ways for three months and it was the most onerous time of his life. However, keeping away from Robert had been about as arduous as a wasp denying its attraction to a pollinated flower. 

His lips had to crash against Robert’s delectable pout. As Robert moaned into his mouth, he felt the twitch of Robert’s hardness between his thighs. While it started slow, their kisses picked up speed and momentum until he felt his body aching for the intimate contact between the two of them. He arched up his back, positioning himself and throbbing for every inch of Robert inside him. With pyjamas not being a barrier between the two of them, they progressed forward, lubed up and thirsty for each other, until breathless moans were uttered in between both of them coming. 

***

Robert couldn’t help but grin at the way Aaron was chomping on his toast, devouring each crumb and mopping it up with his folded-over slice of toast. It amazed Robert how much Aaron actually loved bread and seemed to want to consume it as much as possible over the course of a day. 

Aaron turned to Robert and caught him staring, ‘What?’ The question was accompanied by a pull of Aaron’s lips into one of his perfect smiles. 

Robert couldn’t contain his grin and didn’t really want to. ‘I just can’t believe we’re back here.’

‘Oh, I thought you were just getting a hard-on by watching me eat my toast,’ Aaron said and produced a small laugh. 

‘Well, as much as watching you chomp and grind at the bit is a big turn on, it’s more to do with us spending lazy Saturday mornings in bed and then eating breakfast together. I missed this when we were apart.’

Aaron turned to him before brushing off the crumbs that were surrounding his mouth and facial hair. ‘I missed it too, which is one of the reasons why we decided to get back together. Wasn’t it?’

‘Yeah!’ Robert nodded before adding, ‘I’m glad we’re here. I love you.’

He loved watching Aaron’s reaction to those words that were the most genuine and wonderful thing to ever leave his mouth. 

Aaron’s face illuminated and the gap between his lips became broad. ‘I love you.’

Those words from Aaron were freer and more frequent since their reunion. But the meaning behind them always hit Robert in the gut where it cartwheeled out of control until it left a golden splendour throughout the whole of his body. 

Every moment that they were together he savoured, glad that they had a third chance at their relationship. His lips covered Aaron’s and even though there were crumbs and butter on Aaron’s lips, he didn’t pull away. The feel of Aaron’s lips on his was his joint favourite feeling in the world, and Aaron was the only one privy to the feeling that he held with the same high esteem in that top place. Knowing that Aaron’s lips would frequently brush against his, whenever the inclination blew their way, was so liberating and so beautiful. Every day he seemed to love Aaron more, which he never thought was possible. 

Their lips grazed and his breath caught. 

‘Aww! You’ve got a room so use it!’ Liv said, which meant that Aaron pulled away. 

Robert wanted to hide his disappointment, but they would be able to continue that kiss at any point that day. When it was National Kissing Day, they could get away with kissing anywhere and anytime. Nobody could deny them a kiss, surely? Liv was the exception to the rule, it seemed, especially after her declaration the previous day. 

‘Morning,’ Aaron said brighter and nothing like his usual surly tone, but over the last eight months his whole demeanour and attitude had seemed happier and more relaxed. 

‘Look if you’re going to spend all day kissing just because it’s National Kissing Day, then I’m going to vom right now.’

‘Who died and made you head of the misery parade?’ Aaron asked before trying to pinch at Liv’s sides as she walked past them and into the kitchen area. 

‘The same person who died and replaced your eyes with hearts every time Rob is in the room. I get that you two are loved up, but does it have to be all the time?’

‘Come on,’ Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand: a simple touch that at one point he ached to do, felt like his hand had been cut off when he couldn’t do it freely. He was relieved that he could do that action now without reservations. 

Aaron’s hand in his felt warm and rough: a juxtaposition that was so familiar but left his palm feeling as though it had been sprinkled with magic. 

He led Aaron upstairs to the top of the landing, pushing Aaron against the closed door to their bedroom, leaning in with his arm against the wall. Smoothing over Aaron’s plump lips with his thumb, Robert smiled when Aaron responded by parting his lips and sucking on Robert’s thumb. Aaron’s tongue rolled around his thumb and teeth grazed it. Robert had to move in and couldn’t resist replacing his appendage with his own lips. It was tender and delicious as their lips stroked and caressed. 

‘I can still hear you doing it up there!’ 

Robert was about to respond with some sarcastic retort but as he pulled away, he felt Aaron’s mouth searching his own. 

‘Ignore her,’ Aaron whispered into his mouth as he was consumed with all of Aaron’s delicious kisses. 

Robert had to agree. It was National Kissing Day and instead of arguing with a 16-year-old, Robert had the man of his dreams right in front of him. He was going to kiss his husband and he was going to have fun doing it. Sod everyone else!

He grabbed hold of the door handle, manoeuvering Aaron around it, before pushing Aaron through into their bedroom and falling onto their bed.

Yeah, they may have only kissed in four places that morning (their bedroom, their ensuite, the kitchen and the landing), but they had the rest of the day to kiss wherever and whenever they liked. In fact, they had the rest of their lives to kiss wherever and whenever they liked because Robert knew with utter certainty that Aaron was the only person he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. And he was lucky that he had the chance to kiss Aaron again. He was the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful, sexy, amazing man and he didn’t want to ruin it ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
